How I
by Adorable Goth Chick
Summary: The stress of living in Morganville mixed with PMS a dead best friend and a cheating boyfriend... might as well just explode. But because that won't happen...
1. Chapter 1

It has only been a week

Seven days since…

Every detail of his face still embedded in my mind, vivid images of our love painted in my dreams. How could I have been so stupid to…

He called me _beautiful_, but I feel **ugly.**

He didn't want to go that way.

_MY _Shane didn't want that.

He didn't deserve what I had done.

What I…

How I…

Who I…

_I AM CLAIRE DANVERS_

_AND I KILLED SHANE COLLINS_


	2. Chapter 2

I hadn't _meant_ to.

I didn't _plan_ anything.

Even if I did mean to hurt him…

_I killed him._

He was still here.

His body lying in browning dried blood.

His cheeks hollowed and his ribs sticking out of decomposing flesh.

And here I am.

Leaving.

Eve has been dead for a month now.

And Michael killed himself right after that.

And then Shane just…

And of all people…

By now I had entered vampire central.

I had gotten on Amelie's bad side.

And I know how to get back her respect.

She had taken an absolute hating to Myrnin…

Everyone was looking at me as I made my way up to Amelie's office.

I walked right past the protesting receptionist Bizze and into the office.

There stood Amelie her back facing me.

The room seemed to drop twenty degrees.

I half expected to see my breath come out as mist.

"Have you finally realized your wrongs?" her voice as clear as a bell in the silence.

"Yea." She's known everything was happening. She just refused to acknowledge it. "But now I have an offer."

"And what would that be little Claire?"

"I can kill Myrnin."

She turned with a certain authority that took my breath away.

She pulled her long blond locks away from her face to reveille a wicked smile…

"It is a deal."


	3. Chapter 3

I loved him.

He didn't love me.

At least he did until…

I was walking past the day house.

Curtains drawn tight keeping unwanted eyes out of the houses interior.

Thoughts of grandma day and the help she has brought, not only to me but to all of Morganville in turn.

She had told me of the French revolution when Bishop had the whole town falling apart.

I keep walking straight down the alley of the trapdoor spider.

I push open the door, the padlock snapped in half from a previous visitor.

As I descended the stairs in the dark I began to suspect that Myrnin wasn't here.

But as I flicked the light switch to on I saw his bedroom door open.

And him lying there with ear buds in his ears.

He could have been someone as simple as any other teen blasting a rock band, oblivious to everything around them…

…and to the silver knife sliding between their ribs and into their heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Two.

Two people.

I am a killer.

A murderer.

And I will _not_ stop at two.

**A/N ok this is just a shortish chapter for a little insight of the mind**

**1****st**** thing: I LOVE REVIEWS so please do so**

**2****nd**** thing: this will be a revengey killing story were Claire will kill off everybody and anybody who's on her bad side**

**So I know its not gory right yet but that will slowy change so be warned after this chap it will turn into a bloody mess**

**Thanks for support **

**byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	5. Chapter 5

Killing him wasn't the hard part.

It was dealing with what I had done.

I had spent hours leaning over the body of the man I loved. Did I regret it? Yes. Of course. But what was done, was done. Myrnin is dyeing right before me. His eyes as wide as they could possibly get look straight at me, his hands desperately flailing, trying to pull the knife out of his back. But he can't.

And just like Shane had, he whispers, barely audible.

"_I love you"_

And just like Shane had

Dies.

My job was done. I killed him like I had promised Amelie. And now I can leave, I can walk away from the torturous town I spent three years in, but while I'm still here. I might as well get rid of every other problem here. And turn Morganville into the perfect haven for vampires.


End file.
